Mirror Image
by star's dreams
Summary: Third Earth is in ruin. The Thundercats are gone except for Kiteran. She is last hope to stop the evil Shadow new plan. A plan that hold the end of Third Earth or it's survival. Please read and review my first fan fic. Flame are welcome.


SD: Hello to everyone who is reading my first fan fiction. My name is Star's Dream and this is my animal spirit Lime. ^_^  
  
Lime: Hello, and nice to meet you.  
  
SD: For those who don't know she is a wolf. Any who let start the story *looking all around the room throwing cloths every which way* Um. where is my story. * turn and look at a amuse Lime* what so funny, did you eat it.  
  
Lime: I am not a common dog. I am a wolf! Any way you wouldn't have so much trouble if you clean your room more then once a year. You live like a mere dog.  
  
SD: * turn and look at the pile of cloths and paper that hide her floor* It is clean.  
  
Lime: * shaking her head* your story is on your dresser under your pants.  
  
SD: *trip on a pile of cloths before getting to the dresser* Maybe I clean after the story.  
  
Lime*chuckling* Yes, maybe you should  
  
SD: Well here the story.  
  
Lime: Are you forgetting something?  
  
SD: *looking at Lime with confusing*  
  
Lime: *sigh* Star's Dream doesn't own Thundercats. She only owns the ideal.  
  
SD: Oh yah  
  
A young Thundarian standing on a cliff looking at the once beautiful, lavish land was now barren and dark. She looked out with sad and tired eyes. Wishing that some how this was an awful nightmare she was in. But she knew she wasn't It was as real as it was when she first thought of these words. The hundred times she said them. This was her life and trying not to believe it is not going to change it.  
  
She was a beautiful young woman. Her orange, black, and white mane was at waist length. And was as smooth as the silkily of silk. Her small tiny 17yrs old body was made like a fragile china doll. She had small feet and delicate hand that emphasized her image. Equal to her small waist, and nice size chest. But she was anything but fragile. And yet she was.  
  
She sighs and sits down on the hard ground putting her back against a dying tree. She was tired, so tired. All she wanted is to sleep now, no not to rest her body. She could do that, rarely but could. No she needed to rest her wondering mine; put together her broken soul, not using a gluing system. She needed something stronger to put her back together. The wind blew hard and coldly across her face making her loose mane blow freely in the wind. Hiding the fact that she was crying.  
  
She was tired of fighting these fights. She was tired of her people, her friends, given up their lives. She didn't want to hear the screams and pain any more. If only.. if only.. she thought to herself. Why even bother she mumbled to herself. But right when she said those words she saw a flower. A white flower growing right next to her. She had to smile at its beauty against the black barren land. It particular wasn't a beautiful flower, but it was strangely strong. Strong enough to grow, even if its chances of living were small. It looks foreign as if it did not belong here anymore, it use to, but not any more.  
  
She was tempted to pick it up and admire its beauty, but stop herself. For she knew she will destroy its hard work. Irony of it was she was a flower that already been pick. Dying slowly from the inside from the lack of rays of hope and the nutrient of love. A beautiful dying flower.  
  
Her thoughts were loss with an on coming sound. She mentally yells at herself for letting her guard down. She quickly moves in her attack position. Ready to fight to her last breathe if the come to. To her last breathe that seem so real. Sound move closer and closer with great speed. All of senses were at their peak, trying to find out if it friend or foe.  
  
"Lady Kiteran, Lady Kiteran" said a young blue and white snurf. The young snurf ran up to the girl and almost step on the lone flower, if it wasn't for the girl sword in front of it.  
  
"Yes" tiredly said the girl to the small exsuted cat like animal that had a lizard tail. (a/n hey that what it look like to me. More or least like an alligator's tail. Sue me. Wait a minute, don't listen to that. ^_^*)  
  
"Lady Kiteran, there trouble at the Black Pyramid." "The Mutant that was station there are out number by Shadow's army and himself." This information left her with a little surprise. He there, she thought to herself. Why.  
  
"Send out a message to any allies we have." "If Shadow is there himself" she sneers "then it truly must be important."  
  
"But what can it be snurf snurf." "Mummra was destroy 3 year ago by Shadow himself," she meow worriedly  
  
"I don't know." "But we can't waste time." She looks at the snurf who had a questionable face. "I'll be right behind you I wouldn't run in head first" she said to the snurf.  
  
The blue snurf ran at top speed to the Cat's Lair. Kiteran stop to breathe. She needed to have focus she could not be blinded by her rage. Kiteran stared to run but stop and look at the flower. You and I have something in common she thought wryly. We both try to fight the odds and some how mange to somewhat survived. Unfortunately we both belong to the old ways. This will end soon. Lose or win it will be over. And with that she turns and ran toward the lair.  
  
"Watch out Willy Kat," yelled his sister when she saw him heading for a low branch. But it was to late because rights then he turn right into it .She heard the oomph, and he fell off his hover board and onto the ground with a load thug. "Are you o.k. Willy Kat" she asks him seriously? But when he shock his head yes. She could not help laugh at her older sibling, only in second, what just happen.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny" he said rubbing his chest and behind  
  
"It was..... It was she" giggles. "But I told you to watch out" while affair her hand to identical twin brother.  
  
"You could say it sooner" he said laugh thing.  
  
"What, now I to use my eye to help you to see to?"  
  
"No I could see just find."  
  
"Are you alright" said another girl voice who some how ungracefully to land the hover board right next to Willy Kat.  
  
"Yeah Sarah, I'm fine". Hitting his chest like a cave cat noted his sister mentally. Then she snickers quietly. The human girl looks with concern then quickly shock her head in disapproving the action.  
  
"Come on Sarah lighten up a little" he said. "I'm o.k."  
  
"He said he fine." Willy Kit had the giggle and started to laugh again. "If you only truly saw it, then you will be laughing at the fool before you."  
  
The human girl could not help but laugh at Kit contages laughter. She too saw what happen but she did wanted to laugh if he gotten hurt or hurt his feeling. But now she was laughing with great delight.  
  
The male kitten blushed furiously, then started laugh with the other two young girl. Soon everyone was laughing.  
  
Sarah force herself to stop laughing. "Um.er.Loin-o wants everyone to meet back to lair."  
  
"What for asks the twin in unison." They both look at each other and blush. They could never break even if they want to.  
  
"Well, Cat's business" she said while raise her are and putting them back down. She did not know what the Lord of the Thundercats wanted but it most of some important if all the adults was going to be there. And the fact she was sent out to get the kitten. But she wants to why not just use the commutater. Maybe this is a secret meeting thinking to herself.  
  
"Hey you're a cat too" said Kat. The girl blush at comment.  
  
"No I'm just" she stuttered  
  
"Part of the family" Kit interrupted her sentence.  
  
"Well let go cats said Willy Kat" jumping on his board. Making it hover low near the ground.  
  
Willy Kit and Sarah got on theirs. Then they were off on their way home. Just make sure don't run into no more branches Kat yelled his sister. Kat turn around about to say something. When Sarah said "Watch out for That TREE!"  
  
Willy Kat mange some how with a mixture of instinct and skill to dodge the tree. He stops the hover board and let out a deep breath. "Er. maybe I should watch where I'm going" he ask out loud.  
  
"Yeah maybe you should" say Sarah with huge laughing smile and wide sparkling eye. She was trying hold in her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny said Kit." She was laughing too but not as loud as Sarah. Which was surprising?  
  
"Yeah" said Kat amuse by this out character impression  
  
Sarah shock her short dark brown hair as if try to get thought out of her head. "Nothing..nothing she said laughter in her voice."  
  
"It must be really huge nothing" said Kat. His sister agrees. Come on tell us he pleaded.  
  
"It just. while..um.Willy Kat almost did a George of the Jungle" she mange to speak with a smile.  
  
"What's a George of a Jungle" they ask together?  
  
"Oh it just an earth thing. I explain later." "We need to get to the lair" she changes the subject quickly.  
  
The twin would have existed on the facts because they were very curious about Sarah's world and because she did not talk too much about it until recently. The reason they did not pursue it any farther because Sarah had taken off ahead of them with a smile on her face. They knew she was home sick and lonely. She just started gain trust toward them and the other Thundercats.  
  
See it was kinda weird. Sarah was from earth but not from their 3rd earth. She was from the future or past. Or even from another dimension. So she was truly lost. She was not a type a person who adopted on the spot to talking humanoid cats. (a/n that what she calls them when she first met them.) She slowly got into thing. Trying finding out who could she trust in this new world. Since then the Thundercats became her adopted family in this world. She still gets scare and lonely some time. But she knows she have friends and she have still hope of getting home.  
  
Sarah and the Thunderkitten made to the lair. Even thou it was made of rock the Cat's Lair have a grayish glow to it. It was home, and fortress against evil. It stood for good and justice. It cat like rubies eyes always seeing and watching. It gave hope to all of 3rd earth.  
  
Kiteran and Ivory made to the Cat's Lair in mere second. The lair still somehow had its glow but only in the eyes of the hopeful. Kiteran lost that hope long ago. No longer was it a home to her and many who use it. It only a fortress that hold last of good. The cat's ruby eyes that was ever watchful. Seem to be close with tears of sorrow. It stood only for survival cause justice and good was diluted, with the blood of the innocents.  
  
As soon as Ivory was able to reach the console. She already gave out the order. To everyone they knew. Go to the black pyramid to help the mutant. But she soon found out there was none. "There no help Lady Kiteran" said the distressful snurf.  
  
"What's going on Ivory?"  
  
"Every one said they are dealing with same problem."  
  
"That not impossible" said in disbelief. "There only one Shadow."  
  
"Well everyone had been asking from every one snurf snurf." "Who do we help first?"  
  
Kiteran close her eye to think clearly. Her fear and anger was blinding her thoughts. What are you up to Shadow? You must of plan this a long time ago. But making copy of yourself, I always thought you were to prideful having any thing imitating you. Your armies seem to be enough. "When, Where and Who" she said quickly to the snurf.  
  
Not in that order Ivory answers the question. "The Mutant, Lunatic, all the inhabitant of 3rd earth and the last of the Thundarian." "All at the main bases, and all at the same time." "To put it simple" said Ivory. "Everyone but us" the snurf said in close  
  
"That mean!"  
  
"That mean you're the one in true danger" said a cold heartless voices.  
  
Kiteran and Ivory turn to see the beholder the voice. "Shadow" said Kiteran. Pulling out her sword just as fast as she turns to face him. There was so much hate in her eyes when she saw him that she narrows her eyes to almost to complete nothingness. It was "Him" who destroyed all the lives of Thundercats, her family. Left to the planet that once was considered home. It was "Him" who destroyed more lives than there could be star. Every time saw him, every time he made think that her anger raise up. Breathe Kiteran don't be foolish.  
  
Ivory's eyes narrow and bear her teeth. Her fur stood on end. Ready to attack this abomination to life. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Young one I know this place like the back of my hand" he smirk at the snurf. And as for an abomination, you no even a true color of snurf. Been out in the cold to long (a/n to those who might not know for some reason at all what colors are snurf? All snurf are red yellow and white. Oh yeah and peach on the bottom. I'll explain later chapter why Ivory is blue and white).  
  
"You shouldn't came here you're the one in trouble you filthy asshole!" Said ivory gritting through her teeth  
  
"You should watch your mouth child" he said amuse at it anger toward him. "After all you don't know what you dealing with." "Plus you don't want to end up like your parent now don't you" Shadow smirk narrowing his eyes.  
  
Ivory could not hold her anger any more. She was usually the one that kept her lady out of trouble. But now her anger consumes her. "YOU BASTARD." And she lunges at Shadow.  
  
Kiteran quickly grab the snurf with hand from the air. "Calm yourself Ivory" she said in a calm voice unlike herself. "Do not let him get to you." She drops the Ivory onto the floor. "Now Shadow" she spoke coldly pulling her sword once again in front of herself, getting ready to attack when he made his move. "Why do I have such misfortune to see the real you" she spat.  
  
"Truly, all that time you took thinking." "You should know by now my dearest dear."  
  
SD: Yeah I am done. I can't believe it! I hope you like it!  
  
Lime: See what you can do when you put your mind to it.  
  
SD: Yeah. You know what I'm ready to clean my room. * start picking up cloths and paper* I forgot I have a brown floor.  
  
Lime: *looking dumbfounded* (She .. She cleaning up like she said she will. Maybe she should right more stories.) (I make sure she update as soon as possible because her room doesn't stay cleans to long.) *she smiles sheepishly*  
  
SD: Who are you talking to* coming back with the broom*  
  
Lime: Oh just telling them to read and review.  
  
SD: Oh * go back in the room and start sweeping* Lime I found one of your toy I thought I lose.  
  
Lime: *smile big and run off into the room* 


End file.
